A tool which is widely used by mechanics, for example automobile mechanics, consists of a set of sockets or socket wrenches, each having at one end a uniform drive hole adapted to receive a wrench handle, and at the other end a nut-receiving socket, often with 12 points, adapted to fit over a particular size hex nut. Various forms of containers or holders for the typical sequence of sockets are in use, ranging upward in sophistication from a simple tapered channel adapted to receive the sockets in graduated size. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved socket holder or rack in which the sockets may be easily and quickly stored in sequential order, and accurately and speedily retrieved with minimum loss of time hunting for the desired socket size.